battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Jacknjellify
Jacknjellify is a YouTube account owned by Michael Huang and Cary Huang which hosts Battle for Dream Island (BFDI). They are known for their marble races and their series BFDI. The account was founded in February 6, 2008, and the first episode of BFDI was released on January 1, 2010 and has been going on for five years. Jacknjellify makes other animations but BFDI is their main project. Compliments Jacknjellify created everyones favorite inanimate object show and also has made a great series so if you have any compliments about Jacknjellify please leave them below. He would love your compliments. #Hey guys, I love everything you're doing so keep it up! Can't wait to see how Season 2 turns out! Rooting Golf Ball and Coiny on! ;D InternZach707 "TB, GB sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" - Coiny 21:41, July 2, 2012 (UTC) #You guys are really, really awesome. Keep up the good work! ~Samuel (TeenChampion) #Hey guys! You're doing great. Loving BFDIA so far! Only complaint: could you stop the whole Evil Leafy thing? It's starting to get a little stupid. And also, please bring the original announcer back! I miss him! ~Jonathan #I like your delays. Don't stop the Evil Leafy thing. Evil Leafy and Delays are my favorite things! But some users don't like delays... YOUR DELAYS ARE SO GREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!! I used to call you jacknjerkify but now you're called jacknjelli-YAY! -Mewcakes-Laptoppy #Hey JnJ, I really love BFDI(A) and you guys are amazing for creating such a wonderful and hilarious show! You guys actually inspired me to make my own object show, but I'm still planning it out. So keep it up with animation cause you guys are really great at it :) ~MinecraftLover99 #Hey Jacknjellify gang! Really like the series! But I really want Leafy back :C! She has been my favourite character from BFDI! Although the new BFDIA IS awesome! It has some cool funny moments too! Just look up Dora's digging lyrics! It's just so awesome! All of it! Thanks! ~Cobravictim #i luv this serice(i know i spelt this wrong its summer brake give me a break) everyone is say firey and leafy like each other and i was watching bfdi one day and this popped up its soooo... wrong #The guys... frankly... I and my sister... we really find that ...... whom you are... BRILLIANT!!!!!!!! YOU ARE REALLY... A W E S O M E S!!! First, to have created that, and, to have CONTINUED it, THANKS for IT! #You guys are just so amazing! I FREAKING LOVE YOU, JACKNJELLIFY! Words cannot describe how amaing you guys are! <3 ~ Kingsley (UltraToons) # I like your marble races, JacknJellify. Please do more, okay? -Bfdi is the best- # Hi Jacknjellify. You have made me discover the world of object shows and all i want to say is thanks. :D -Poatodude9- # Hello, Jacknjellify! BFDI(A) is the start of the best-ever community of Object Shows! Without BFDI(A), Object Shows wouldn't exist! You just rule endlessly! I can't wait for BFDIA 6! Yay! User:PaperPizza, 10/20/14, 4:06 PM. # Without BFDI, we'd be bored. Now, there's BFDI, and we're not bored!! GO BFDI! Oh, and yes, BFDI revolutionized object shows! YEAH! Who shot first? All the vandals are like a rash that cannot be removed. Talk to me 05:41, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Poll What mark would put you to JnJ? A+++ I love JnJ and BFDI(A)! A++ It's AMAZING! A+ I like JnJ and BFDI(A)! A It's cool! B It's not bad! C It's average! D It's boring! F I HATE JNJ AND BFDI(A)!!!!!! King of the Web Jacknjellify is running for King of the Web. He's trying to get 12,500 votes and if it's reached, BFDI will be weekly instead of monthly. He will donate all the profits to Water.org to help people without clean water.He says you can vote 10 times per day. Blocky is in the cameo and at the end, you could vote for one of these reasons: *A: Like BFDI *B: Like clean water *C: Like clicking on pink buttons. Trivia *On an animation called "When Video games Malfunction" on htwins.net, Blocky's idle is shown on Dan's shirt. Link: http://htwins.net/wvgm/. *Jacknjellify's logo is based off of Homestar Runner's logo. *Jacknjellify stat: **Subscriber: 54,292 **View: 63,036,290 (4926th) **Averge view per video: 670,298 :Update since 6 Nov 2014. Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Real World Articles Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:People